


“That’s how I like you the most”

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. You constantly have nightmares about Winter Soldier. One night, when no heater is working and you wake up covered in sweat, Steve Rogers is the one to cheer you up.





	“That’s how I like you the most”

An ominous boom startled you out of your abysmal nightmare. Your cheeks were wet and body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around your limbs, probably because you were thrashing in your sleep. Your heart pounded against your chest. You trembled. 

The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of your nightmare still clung to your mind, haunting you. You had no trouble imagining Winter Soldier lurking in the murky darkness of your room.   
Another flash of lightning illuminated the room in blinding light. You let out a frightened cry and buried the face into your pillow. Even your breaths trembled. You swallowed and once again turned to see the endless darkness of the room. 

Second later, the door was opened and familiar voice echoed from its walls.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

You blinked few times, adjusting your eyes to sudden brightness. You saw Steve peeking into your room, a dismal expression on his face.

“Yes. It was just a nightmare…,” you whispered, rubbing your temples. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

Steve smiled, yet he was pale still.  
“You were screaming. I got pretty worried about you,” Steve cleared up sadly. 

You nodded slightly, wrapping sheets tighter around you.  
“Bruh, it’s cold again, and Tony promised me to fix my radiator,” you said, looking sadly at Steve. “And now this nightmare, I am done, I can’t rest properly since few days,” your voice was nothing more but a whisper.  
Steve tilted his head gently, chucking. 

“Don’t count on it, Y/N. Tony’s busy, almost always. Heater doesn’t work in my room either. Maybe, if you would like, you could come to me,” Rogers suggested, a little grin crept onto his lips.  
You blushed, turning your head aside.

“I don’t know if I should…,” you stated softly but your body demonstrated what he needed, you shivered as cold thrill ran along your spine.

Steve chuckled.  
“Come on, yesterday I received a brand new blanket, we could try it,” he cocked his brow.

You blushed even harder, was Captain America himself trying to hit on you?

You nodded but before you got up from your bed, you gave him a glance.

“Can you, like, I have to get dressed…,” you grinned at him, “You can wait for me near the lifts,” you suggested, hoping he will obey.

Steve consented, and with a huge smile, he closed the door of your room.

It was when you let a withhold breath out. Captain America. Steve Rogers. You couldn’t wish anything more.

You quickly roamed through your wardrobe to pick black, fitted leggins and white tank top.  
Within five minutes you joined him on the corridor, rubbing your shoulders. 

“Fuck, it’s fucking freezing,” you summed up.

Steve agreed with you as he pressed the button to call an elevator. His steel blue eyes measured your figure, from the bottom to the top, he couldn’t help but smirked at you.  
When you both entered the elevator, he pressed button signed “5”, it was the floor where his chamber was located.  
“You look gorgeous, you know, Y/N?,” he asked casually, his eyes were still on you.

You pressed your back to the wall of the elevator and pretended you were focused on numbers that were changing on the display.   
“Thanks,” you said softly, glaring up at him for a second.

The room was uncomfortably large.   
The floor was polished concrete, the walls white.   
There was room in here for dozens of people. It was a perfect place, but cold in its tranquility. The soft jazz was just audible as background noise. 

“Wow… Scandinavian furniture… I didn’t expect something like this…,” you covered your mouth with palm, admiring the sight.

“Why not? I am not that old, Y/N, and trust me, I like to surround myself with a good quality,” Rogers whispered right in your ear from behind.

You didn’t even notice when his hands were wrapped around your waist tightly, you only hummed at the unexpected touch of his large palms and muscular chest nuzzling to your back.

“Come on, it’s cold here, as I mentioned before my heater isn’t working, too,” Steve said, “Follow me, Y/N. It should be better in bed, I bet the blanket is still warm.”

He grabbed your palm and pulled you to his bed. As soon as you sat on a soft mattress, Steve joined you, wrapping woolen blanket around both of you. 

“Mmmm, it’s so soft, and warm,” you purred, leaning your back against Steve’s chest. “Much better. I just hope Tony will finally do something with heating or we will freeze to death.”

You heard him laughing, his voice made your heart skipped a beat. You closed your eyes, trying to warm yourself up.

“Will you tell me about that nightmare, Y/N?,” Steve asked suddenly, his voice sounded gently. 

You found it so cute of him that he always was trying to figure out your problems. Steve was particularly the only person from the entire team that you got along so well with.

“Winter Soldier,” you responded simply, “I dreamt about him chasing me, again,” you sighed deeply. 

“Shush, Y/N,” he said in that strong voice of his, “S.H.I.E.L.D. will find him soon, I guess,” he ensured.

“Maybe, but what will happen if they won’t?,” you turned your head to face him.

“Then I’ll make sure you’re safe, just like the others,” he cupped your face with his palms, rubbing his thumbs against your cheeks, “There’s nothing you should be worry about for now. Everything’s okay, Y/N, trust me.”

You nodded, exhaling a shaky breath.  
“I do,” you stated, “I always do.”

You nuzzled to his warm body, humming softly under your breath. Oh, he was so warm!  
In the darkness of his room your cuddles were felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. You wished you could extend the night just so you could stay close to Steve for longer, safe in his strong embrace.   
His arms wrapped right around you brought a peace you've never known before, a calming of the storms in your heart, soul, mind. In his embrace you started to believe that there was nothing out there to fear, that all there was, was sunshine, beautiful trees and only good things to happen. 

“Steve, can I be honest with you?,” you asked suddenly, opening your eyes and stretching a bit in his arms.

“Yes,” Rogers looked you right in the eye, he was visibly interested.

“Your cuddles are the only medicine I need, they are the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky. I feel so safe when you’re around.”

You put both hands on his chest, supporting yourself, and you leant to him to place a warm, needy kiss to his beautiful, full lips.

Firstly, you were afraid he will push you away but nothing like this happened. Instead, his muscular arms were wrapped around you and second later, Steve was pulling you as closer as he only could.  
He deepen the kiss, your tongues were dancing together for a short while before you had to pull to take a breath.

You panted, trying to calm your heartbeat. You looked at Steve and he was only smiling at you, a little blush on his cheeks made him look like an embarrassed teenager.

You only smirked at him and put head to his chest, listening to his heart.

Steve pulled the blanket tighter around two of you to make you feel comfortable.  
“You’re a good kisser,” he praised with a grin, and you felt like a blush spread against your face. 

You grabbed the hem of blanket and pulled it onto your head.  
“Bye, I’m gonna hide, you’re making me blush, Steve!”

He laughed warmly.  
“And that’s how I like you the most,” Steve purred.


End file.
